


jingle bell twerk

by saffy



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Sormik Advent Calendar, Sormik Advent Calendar 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffy/pseuds/saffy
Summary: [art] 12/17 - jingle bell rock for sormikadvent 2018. it's super suggestive. no one is sorry.





	jingle bell twerk

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for the advent calendar was "jingle bell rock", so of course I had to draw Mikleo in the Mean Girls outfit.
> 
> Please let me know if the image link breaks and I'll upload an alternate.
> 
> https://twitter.com/brinztok/status/1074528349928583168  
> https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/285067  
> https://twitter.com/sormikadvent  
> 


End file.
